


So turn the lights out (itll be fine)

by PleasantLullaby



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eating Disorders, Gen, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It gets rough chief, Me? projecting? more than you think, Please take care of yourself before reading this, Self-Defense, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy needs a hug, Underage Drinking, Violent Thoughts, big brother wilbur, set before covid, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantLullaby/pseuds/PleasantLullaby
Summary: Tommyinnit is a 16 year old twitch streamer who gets around 200,000 viewers per stream and has three different youtube channels, needless to say hes living the 'life"Right?
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

_3:42 am_

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over at his clock, he was up editing due to the fact he wanted to get this video out before the weekend. He had college tomorrow which many would consider a problem with it being close to four am and him needing to catch his bus by seven, but Tommy has bigger problems than catching a stupid bus or even college itself. That being that Tommy hasn't slept in two days and the closest thing to a proper meal hes had in that same span was a slice of pizza his mother got, Yes he threw it up not even 30 minutes later but he hadn't mean to and he did _eat_ it. It just came back up and it wasn't his fault. 

Tommy stood up with a groan to stretch, listening to his joints pop he moves his arms to pull them back and forth. _'oh yeah'_ What was he gonna do about that? all of his hoodies were dirty and he doesnt have many long sleeved shirts. His left arm was something he was strangely proud of but he will not go flaunting it around for the whole world to see. After all it helps him, keeps him grounded, he likes it and he doesn't want anyone to know because if they knew they would take it away and probably put him in a place for it. 

Yeah no thanks 

Tommy knows he could go downstairs in one of his hoodies to wash the rest of them. But that could wake up Mom and Dad and he didn't want them to know he was awake because then they would get worried for his sleep schedule and then might re-consider the whole Youtube and streaming which was out of the question. He worked his ass off to be where he was now and he is not gonna let something this small be the reason it be taken away. Tommy walks over to the edge of his bed and picks up his dirty clothes, Maybe if he was quiet or said he woke up early they wouldn't get suspicious? But also they could be knocked out so they wouldn't even hear him in the first place. Raising back up he made his way to the door, shifting the clothes to his left so he could use his right hand to open the door Tommy peaks his head out into the hallway. It was dark and no noise could be heard. Taking that as a go ahead Tommy makes his way to stair case and into the laundry room. Once there he puts all of his dirty clothes into the washer, before closing the lid the thought pops in his head. _'Slam your fingers in the lid'_ it wasn't that bad for an idea but Tommy shuts the lid without his fingers in the middle. He starts the washer and turns around makes his way upstairs quietly shutting his door behind him.

Tomorrow or well this afternoon, he can meet up with Jared again. There is a high miss he'll miss the bus but he would rather see his plug than ride the bus. The grand father clock chimes four times but Tommy still looks up at his clock anyways. _4:00 am_

If he closed his eyes now he might get a good ten minutes in, an hour if hes lucky, if he gets that much he should be fine for the day. He has to stream with Tubbo and Wilbur today and maybe Ranboo? Tubbo and Ranboo have been getting closer lately, if one is there than the other has to be or not far behind. _'of course he replaced you, you are annoying after all. It's a wonder he stayed around this long'_ Would they get pissed off if he just ditches the stream today? Ranboo and Tubbo play off of each other like ping pong so surely they dont need him unless they're planning on using him to pull in viewers. They never outwardly said it but its quite obvious of why he asked to be on streams but Ranboo has started to gain his own and outnumbering Tommy. Good for him in all honesty. Tommy grabs his phone and texts Jared

Jared

Hey is it okay if we meet mid day instead of after?

Its 4am y are u up

I got shit to do man can we meet or not 

besides your also up so dont be a hypocrite 

  
Yeah i can do mid day

u getting the regular or smthing else

My usual you know I dont switch up big man 

  
i only know u for 5 months tom cut me some slack  
all my regs usually switch up by now so just asking   
u can switch up to btw i wont see u no differnet 

I would but i got a job with the public, if do something other than my usual they will notice

Stans are crazy like that man I gotta be careful

  
i get u i get it chill

See you at 5th big man

  
k

Smiling as he drops his phone down to let it charge in peace he doesn't have to miss the bus. He'll be carrying it all day but it didn't really matter as long as he had it. It wasnt much really,something he can easily claim as american candy or just say he has flat soda in a water bottle. As long as he brought it back Jared would fill it back up. Jared was the only plug he could mess with. Jared was chill and outright just didn't care that Tommy was famous or wouldn't blackmail him for extra by threatening letting everyone know that he drinks or smokes. It wouldn't be the worse thing really but with his job it would be the end of him. _' that really doesn't matter does it? you'll be gone soon enough anyways.'_

In a way that was true, but it also wasn't. No Tommy did not have a plan or even actively suicidal, sure he maybe cuts himself and doesn't eat or sleep but that doesn't mean he wants to _die_. But Tommy also knows the path hes on and where it leads. He just doesn't care. Tommy lost that energy months ago, only getting some peace of mind drunk or high. It helps him like the cutting, It helps him sleep and feel hungry just like blades help him feel in control and grounded. It makes perfect sense if you ask him. He looks over back at his clock.

_4:15 am_

He closes his eyes and hopes sleep finds him.

it does not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommys plug makes a mistake and Tommy has to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tws for this chap
> 
> -Underage substance usage
> 
> -dissociation
> 
> -Intrusive thoughts

Tommy wants go home, and no not like that. Tommy wants to go home but he doesn't know where that could be. Yes he has a house with his parents and he loves his parents, they've done so much for him. They have been supportive with his career and his very much older friends. They refused for him to help with the bills and sometimes when its too obvious that he isn't feeling too hot, they make him sit on the couch and watch Pixar and Disney movies way into the night no matter how old he is. But that was only when they were around. Tommy's parents' jobs paid very well but that also meant they had to travel a lot in order to get paid. so therefore Tommy barely saw them. _'Figures. No one can stay around you for long without running to the hills'_.

Tommy walks up to his house noticing his parents cars are out of the driveway, he briefly remembers his parents saying they won't be around for a week due to a conference they have to attend. A small wave of reassurance wash over him, he doesn't have to worry about them catching him awake. That is even if he was awake, he has his normal shit so he plans on actually sleeping tonight. Putting his key in the door he makes a beeline to the kitchen. Grabbing a coke and rushing for the stairs not caring how loud he is due to the fact his parents aren't home and wont be for a while he leaves his door open. Tommy sets his backpack down and opens his coke. While waiting for his setup to start he reaches down in his bag and grabs a pack of edibles. Popping one in and grimacing at the taste he washes it down with his coke and opens up his editing program to start on the video he was working on the night before. 

_Sleepy bois_... is calling 

Tommy has to blink at that, should he even join? He had already taken an edible but it hasn't kicked in yet. They might be upset at him if he does ignore it or they could think something was up by the second he opened his mouth. He joins anyways. "Ey my boys!" why did he think this was a good idea? Philza snorts at his antics " Nothing much mate, just waiting on Wilbur. No streaming really unless you wanna do something?" Tommy sagged in his chair "Nah im good, im just editing really until the great Philza Minecraft chose to call." "Im here too nerd" oh what the fuck, did was techno actually in the call? Yes, yes he was. "Hey big man, how are you?" Tommy was starting to blur out, the edible must have been kicking in already. Tommy starts on the video anyways, it was a common routine after all it was just how he did things. Come home, get high (or drunk just depends on the day), start working. Phil and Techno being there was just a slight hindrance, nothing he couldn't deal with but something he just didn't want to deal with. Technoblade was very observant but at the same time horrible at social shit so if he did notice something he wouldn't really know how to say so. 

"-ommy? Tommy? I think hes dead." laughter rings out in his room. They've been calling him and he hadn't noticed, his edibles usually dont have him spacing out like this. "Yeah i'm here! Sorry I got caught up in my work, whats going on?" Tommy looked at his second monitor seeing everyone but him had their cameras on. "Well I was just saying hi but you were so quiet I was wondering if you died over there." _'that would be nice, wouldn't it?'_ Yeah there was something wrong with his shit. "Nah big man I'm just way into my work." Tommy slurred the excuse out, he doesnt slur when high so there actually something wrong. "Obviously, why isnt your camera on?" _Dontproddontproddontproddontprod_ "I just don't feel good big man, speaking of ill be right back" Tommy quickly mutes himself and reaches out for his phone calling Jared.

Calling... _Jared_

"Hey man I'm busy what do you need?" Jared always picked up when Tommy called so he wasn't sure how much that was true or not. "Dude I thought you gave me my regular? what happened?" there was a pause on the other side of the phone "What do you mean? You always get the same dude, 3 brownies and a 24 oz water bottle full of gin yeah?" "Yeah no that's what you gave me but I only ate one half of the brownie but its making feel like I ate 2 whole ones, what happened?" A sigh was overheard on the phone and someone tapping on a table "Okay on your brownies there's a sticker, what does that sticker say?" Tommy wraps the brownie up in the wrap before turning it over so the crumbs wouldn't spill on his desk. "It says 50, what does that mean?" "Are you sure its says 50?? Toms are you actually serious that it says 50?" Tommy was starting to space out again, "Huh? oh yeah, yeah it does what is that bad or something?" Tommy begins losing his hold on reality no matter his attempts of grabbing on. "Okay yeah no dude you get 15 and I accidentally gave you 50s. In the morning meet me up again so we can switch out, I'm sorry mate." Tommy blinks and realizes hes being talked to. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah we can do that but uh Jared?" "Yeah mate?" "what do I do because I'm on call with my friends and they don't know i'm high and they really cant know." Tommy was just beginning to let go and suddenly realizes how smooth his ceiling was, how can something be so smooth but so white? Can his roof get acne? Does his roof also get insecure? What if his roof feels just like he does? Is roof his also stressed to high hell? heh _high_ hell. "Toms!" Tommy is brought right back "Huh? Yeah?" Jared sighs on the other side of the phone. "I said to just hang up with them and go lay down. If anything else goes wrong call me asap, got it?" "Yeah yeah i got it big man, see you tomorrow." "Be careful Toms." The call ended 

Tommy rolled his chair back towards his setup unmuting himself. " I gotta go boys." "What?" "Why?" Wilbur's tone sounded more disappointed than upset but Tommy couldn't care nor think much about it. " 'm just tired, its nap time y'know?" Phil's gaze turns towards the camera as if Tommy has his own on. "Are you sure you okay mate? You're slurring there." Phil's eyes were knitted in concern _' Now you're making them worried. This wouldn't happen if you're dead you know...'_ Okay now that one did hurt. "yeah just tired y'know? Anyways see you guys later." He quickly hung up so he wouldn't have to hear them anymore, the guilt was already too much. Tommy goes to stand but stumbles he grabs the edge of the desk and reaches for his bed. Once there he goes back to the most important thing in the roof, the ceiling. His questions were true, how can his roof be so smooth? Was his ceiling technically a woman because he had a boob light? Should he put a piece of fabric over it, like a bra for one single boob? How would he even go about doing that? Tommy quickly turned his head because he might be violating his ceiling by staring at its only boob. No cancelling for him no sir. But how would that happen? Just a single boob? It was probably the fish to be honest with the male fishes with no penis', they probably took the other boob from his ceiling. 

Tommy finally gets his eyes shut and drifts off to sleep for the first time in three days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, just wasnt feeling it. But however I do have chap 3 ready to be sent out, so i can post that tonight or we could wait! It is truly up to you so please let me know.
> 
> Anyways stop slouching and go get some water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepy bois are sus of Tommys behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna kill me because how much speech i have plan for this.
> 
> Anyways tw for Mentions of past sh 
> 
> Sorry there's not much Tommy in this chap but from its summary, you can already guess that.
> 
> Also new formatting? You'd be shocked. Let me know if y'all like this formatting better than the other one or if the other one was easier to read? Hell if i know, don't ask the chef how their food tastes.
> 
> Anyways come get y'alls juice

The call goes quiet after Tommy leaves. Each of the men take turns to look at the other in mild concern. "Okay so no one believes that right?" Phil was concerned at Tommy's odd behavior but it wasn't unusual for the teen to up and dip. What did set the alarm bells off was the way he was slurring or how he didn't turn his camera on. "Of course not Phil, who do you take us for?" Techno rolled his eyes at the older man. There was obviously something wrong with the youngest of the group, so much so that it needs to be addressed immediately. 

"He has been acting odd as of late, but like that can be normal teenage shit." and Phil did have a point, but there are also other "normal teenage" shit that Wilbur did when he was a teenager that Tommy is acting like that shouldn't be considered normal. Wilbur subconsciously pulled his sleeves down as if he was the one in question. Wilbur has been a year and half clean, it wasn't easy by no means and he still gets temptations but he has learned better ways of coping, much more helpful than a blade. He thanks his guitar for that. 

"Well hes also changing his style,that I'm glad for and that's also normal teenage stuff so it might just be hormones or something." Phil's laughter rings out "Oh come on mate it wasn't that bad." Wilbur was curious at this statement, Tommy usually hates change and just up and changing his style was a very not like Tommy thing to do. But then again he could be doing what his generation considers fashionable. It was really up in the air and anyone's guess. Wilbur knows he should just leave it alone but there's just something in his gut telling him otherwise. "I haven't seen any chains around his neck or him wearing those shirts though." Wilbur should just leave it alone he knows if Tommy finds out about him digging around he would probably lash out at Wilbur. "Well yeah no just like hoodies, y'know he could just have a fever." "But that high of a fever that hes slurring?" Wilbur reaches out for his fidget spinner and starts to spin it. "Yeah but wouldn't he have said something?" Techno stops typing and looks over at Wilbur "Okay, you got something on your mind, just spit it out." 

"Well I just think there's something more than him just being 'sick' like just hear me out, What about his mental health maybe?" the call remained quiet. Wilbur takes this as a go ahead "Okay so remember how I was last year?" Phil and Techno both pause "Of course mate, are you getting that way again?" Wilbur's arms shot up in defense "No no, it's just I see some crazy parallels between then and now but with Tommy. Just humor me here, Changing his normal t-shirts to only hoodies? for what now Tech, months? If he was sick that long someone should have taken him to a doctor right?" Techno hummed and Wilbur continues. 

"He's also becoming more withdrawn from us as a whole and Tubbo came to me today asking if he heard from Tommy because they were supposed to do a stream today but Tommy didn't answer, and when he was on call with us he was seriously out of it." "Mate this is serious, do you believe hes actually self harming?" Wilbur nodded his head "That or hes on the path to it." 

_Toby_... Is calling 

"Speak of the devils side kick, do you lot mind if Tubbo joins?" Techno nodded his head "Of course, maybe he knows more than us." Discord pings as another person is added to the call. "Oh hello Phil, hey Techno." "Hullo." "Hey mate." Tubbo was quick to turn on his camera the worry on his face was evident. "You doing okay mate?" Phil asked the stressed teen Tubbo was quick to shut it down but noticing these are the exact people to talk to about the situation. "To be honest? No not really." Well at least one of the boys can talk about their feelings without worrying his friends "Tell us about it." Tubbo took a deep breath "You cannot breathe a word to Tommy about this, but I'm worried about him." Tubbo rung his hands with a frown pulling at his expression. "To be fair mate we were just talking about that, so as long as you don't say anything we wont." relief washed over Wilbur, it was good to know everyone on the call was on the same page with things. "How about you tell us what you seen and then we'll fill you in on what we have been noticing?" Tubbo just nods and lets out a sigh.

"Okay so, Tommy right? I know there's no way hes been sleeping, you can tell by the bags under his eyes and sometimes he'll send me posts at 1 to 4 am and listen to this now, deletes the messages as if he forgot hes not supposed to be up or something, but now that I've dropped out I'm up all hours of the night and I know for a fact he still has college." Okay sleeping habits are out of wack, that's something to jot down.

"And call me paranoid all you want but I don't even think hes been eating, but I cant just ask outright 'Hey Tommy! Are you eating?' Because we already know he doesn't like how skinny he is and that could upset him even more so I went to his vod channel and you can see where his face goes from baby fat to his chin getting more pointy, like here look up a picture of Tommy around eight months for so yeah? And now look at his most recent vod, do not lie to me and say there's nothing different." If there is something Wilbur can say its that you will never catch him dead crossing Tubbo. The fact he did all of this over the worry of his friend was scary. May the gods help whoever crosses this child. 

"And its not just his cheeks ether! Look how his eyes are getting darker and the bags under them are getting heavier, there is no way he is taking care of himself." Tubbo huffs and crosses his arms "I don't know, I'm just worried." All three adults are shunned in shock over the amount of research Tubbo put into his best friend. But all of the more showing that is worse than they had first thought. Techno lets out a low whistle "Okay first of all, wow. Just wow." Philza hummed in agreement.

"Yeah that is a lot mate, thank you for doing that and telling us this. But I do believe its our turn to tell you our speculations, Wilbur?" Wilbur nods and prepares himself. "So Tubbo hopefully you didn't know this but last year I went through an extremely rough spot in my life that led to me doing, less than healthy things. So tonight when Tommy joined our call it reminded me of well me, last year. So we currently have that Tommy is self harming or on the road to that." 

"Honestly Wilbur, I would be surprised if he hasn't already. But I've never been in that spot but you have, what do you say is our next step?" The attention was back on Wilbur. "There's nothing we can do until he comes to us first after all we don't want to scare him off if were reading this correctly. Lets just let him know were there for him and offer as much support as we can give." 

And they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 
> 
> Dont ever use docs as a spell check when you cant afford grammarly when you forget your meds
> 
> that was so hard to do, going to one page to the other. If you havent and need to please go take your meds because I didnt and look what happened to me.
> 
> Also get some water yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember when I was updating everyday? No you don't <3
> 
> Major tw for c*tting   
> so if you are senstive to that but want to read all other parts but stop at   
> "Realizing now that he was finally done he could finally stop his arms from "itching". " and pick back up at   
> "Tommy checks his phone and sees that Jared had sent his location"
> 
> Other tws include minor stalking and instrusive thoughts 
> 
> Please read at your own risk

Tommy feels like shit. This is his first thought when he wakes up. 

He feels like shit 

Tommy reaches for his phone to check the time _6:42_

_Yeah no_

Tommy turns around and goes back to sleep.

When Tommy wakes up next he rechecked the time _11:04_

He rubs his face and groans. There was no way in hell he would be able to make it to school and if he was able he still wouldn't go. Besides he may be almost done with the video but not yet, and even so he still doesn't wanting to get up and do anything today but he has to switch out the brownies and also he needs to fold clothes because if he doesn't then they'll have wrinkles and he just really didn't like the feeling of wrinkles. It's an ADHD thing sue him. 

Rolling over he checks his phone seeing Jared had already texted him saying how he wasn't at school today and they would have to meet up at a park or some where else if he wanted to switch out today or they could wait till tomorrow. Like hell he was waiting, sure he got really high last night, but he needs to be able to be _f_ _unctional_ due to the fact that if another situation happens like last night he needs to think on his feet. Speaking of last night, he shouldn't have been too suspicious but that was really fucking suspicious, like really suspicious that even he knew it was.

Tommy looks up at his ceiling and gets even more confused, why the hell did he think his ceiling needed a bra again? 

Something silver catches his eyes, turning his attention away from the light he looks over at his desk. As tempting as it was he needed to finish that video. But he has been working on it for a couple of days so he can do it once he's finished, as a treat. The promise of it set in his mind he goes to get up and turns on his set up. The sooner he gets done the sooner his arms will stop itching. As he waits for his set up to boot up he goes to spotify and turns on music, once hes done that he turns his attention to his computer and starts to work.

Once he finally finishes A buzz comes from his phone. Before seeing what made it buzz he checked the time once again _12:44_ It was actually pretty good time to finish a video in all honesty. The alert on his phone was from Jared wanting to know if he wanted to skip lunch to meet up or do it after school. Tommy sent back a text saying that he skipped and that he can meet in thirty, but it just depends on where he wanted to meet. Setting his phone down he realized that now he was finished he could finally stop his arms from "itching"

A small smile plays at his lips as he reaches over for the blade, twirling it with his hand the pencil sharpener was like a key in a way, to him at least it was. Standing up he goes and makes his way to the bathroom. His parents weren't here but the bathroom just became a part of his routine and made things feel more stable in a sense.

Shutting the door he gets two paper towels and folds them in half and soaks a tip in water. He takes off his hoodie and traces his cuts and scars with his pinky before starting, They were beautiful to him and he cant help but feel a small bit of pride looking at them. Taking the blade in his hand he makes quick work with dragging the blade across his wrist, he hissed as he watches the blood bead up and gently drip down towards the sink. A feeling of peace built up in his chest,it felt as if a weight was taken off his shoulders. Tommy makes five more lines and watches them all bleed before cleaning up. 

Taking the wet paper towel he wipes the cuts he made, once he cleans them up with the water he takes the dry part of the paper towel and presses down so the bleeding could stop. Normally he would just throw on his hoodie afterwards but he's meeting up with Jared and he doesn't want anyone to know about this habit he's picked up over the past months. When the bleeding stops he goes to his bedroom and throws on a long sleeve shirt before putting on his hoodie. 

Tommy checks his phone to see that Jared had sent his location. Putting on his shoes and putting in his earbuds, grabbing his back he makes his way to the park. He knows the way just as if it were the back of his hand. Turning his music up he makes his way to the park. What he does not do however is notice someone has started to trail behind him. Tommy picks up the pace when he sees the park's entrance and picks out Jared immediately, Jared shoots his hand up and waves Tommy over. 

Tommy takes out his earbuds "Who's the friend?" he blinks "What?" Jared shifts nervously "You had a dude following you for a bit but he's over there now, I thought he was a mate of yours?" "No?" Jared grabs Tommy's arm,thankfully not his left and pulls him over to a bench "So you didn't notice a man following you on the way here?" Tommy shakes his head, he didn't know anyone was following him. He was too zoned out but to get to point A to point B. "What the fuck is wrong with you mate? How do you not notice something like that?" Tommy shrugs "Dude you are literally suspicious of everything all the time, excuse me for not thinking of anything of it!" "Lower your voice or they'll hear us, and me suspicious? You're the one who drilled me about not letting anyone know about you and almost made me sign a fucking NDA." 

"Like I said, Job with the public." Tommy hisses out. The person who was apparently following Tommy took their phone out and aimed the camera at the two. "Are they taking fucking pictures?" Jared seemed to just boil at this "Look we can go somewhere else, lose them or something" Tommy was trying to get Jared away from the situation. He saw people making TikToks of him in public without him knowing so it's nothing he's not used to no matter how uncomfortable it makes him, he should say something on stream about it next time he streams.

"No, They're being a wrongin and they know it. Oi!" Jared makes his way over to the person, upon seeing Jared making his way to them they seem to have enough sense to book it. "See? They're gone now, chill out." It was Tommy's turn to to grab Jared's arm and pull him over to a bench. "It doesn't matter that isn't fair to you whatsoever Toms no matter your job you deserve privacy, bloody hell." Tommy rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah did you bring the stuff to switch them out."

Tommy was growing uncomfortable at somebody in real life knowing about the difficulties of his job. Now he just wants to switch out and leave. "Yeah I do." Jared hands over the fifteens and Tommy gives him the fifties. Tommy turns to leave but Jared stops him. "Listen mate, if something happens like this again and I'm nearby just hit me up, okay?" Tommy nods but Jared doesn't let go. " I mean it, do not hesitate Toms. You don't deserve being followed and recorded without your knowledge or permission, that just isn't right or fair." Tommy laughs nervously and nods. "I will, I will big man, you're such a worrywart y'know?" Jared lets go but keeps eye contact "I worry because I care Tommy." Tommy having guilt taking his words just nods and turns to leave.

_He wouldn't worry if you were dead. You don't deserve being worried over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the not updating for a while, I got sick.
> 
> Anyways go drink some water and stop slouching.


End file.
